Yuki Chi
Character Profile 'Character First Name' Chi 'Character Last Name' Yuki 'IMVU Username' MEW8FEAAEWA 'Nickname (optional)' chi 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 12/4/195 AN 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Iwagakurian 'Height' 4'10" 'Weight' 90lbs 'Blood Type' O 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliationt' The hidden stone village 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' chi is hyper, funny, smart, quick, and quiet at first till you get to know her, she is clever in her own way she toys with the people she faces in combat. she dosn't like hurting people but she will if need be. she is strong and deturmend, she is more of a protector dont underestamate her. Althought shes new to the acadmey she tryes hard to do her best her feelings are strong and her heart is even stronger. She loves to battle its fun she will let others win even though she could herself she likes oothers to be as happy as possable. Even with her all she can not keep her personalitys in controle. Its not nocible enless your fighting with her a diffrent side will come out and she wont let up. her dream were to be a ninja when she grew up she beleved with everything in her that she could do it. she never really fit in she was always out fighting or climbing trees the woods was her sanchuwery and still is if you get her there you have no chance of beeting her enless she lets u get away loveing to toy with her enimy she makes you think shes in one place but in a nother. she loves fire, playing with it makes her happy in the worst moments. shes not fat but loves food can never say no to it, sushi and curey is her most favriot food. she is always happy she loves the people around her and will do almost anything for her friends. 'Behaviour' chi is always happy and never lets anyone see her sad she love everyone and respects them gratley she trys not to be meen and is always hyper. she is very advincherous and makes anything fun to do even if it meens watching paint dry shell make it fun. she loves to be around people never alone when shes alone she tends to find tomeone to be around she never looks for any love given back, she is very plesent and her only wish is for everyone to be happy. 'Nindo (optional)' " just smile it cant rain for ever " 'Summoning' 'Bloodline/Clan' Yuki Clan: Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Fire 'Element Two' Water 'Weapon of choice' 'Strengths' Speed 'Weaknesses' Strength 'Chakra colour' Yellow 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' 'Allies' Iwagakure 'Enemies' Zachi zooma 'Background Information' chi of the Yuki Clan is the first of her family to wnat to be a ninja her mother and fother didnt take the idea of there daughter being a ninja going out and geting hurt. when she was 6 she watched a battle beetween a ninja and a acadmey teacher she fell in love with the battle and watched over and over as people fought one another. when she was 5 she wanted to start traning to be a ninja. she taught her self to be fast on her feet and climb trees like an anmial. aje became very fond of the woods being abol to run and jump faster then the other kids she started to use waights so it wouldnt show. when she was s10 he got in a meeningless argument with a boy named Zachi Zooma he was 4 years older then her and alot stronger then her he picked on her all the time and made fun of her for wanting to ba a ninja. one day he pushed her and told her to forget about being a ninja because she will never be strong enough to make it. he challanged her to a battle shesaid no but he teezed her intill she finely just agreed the were to battle at the edg of the woods but she ran into the woods knowing he would chase her she lead him far into the woods toying with him never geting close enough for harm because she could move so fast she ran most of the battle she had known how to trick people with her voice but he caught her and slamed her into a tree he was about to hit her when a real ninja showed up he scared him off the ninja told her to always try and never stop smiling because she was spichel in so manny ways he told her she will be a ninja oneday and to never give up. so from that day on she tryed her best andnever gave up she always smiled and looked forword to the road ahead of her. 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.)) Category:Iwagakure member Category:Academy Student Category:Uncompleted Category:Unapproved